


In Hell I'll Be In Good Company

by Smalls2233



Series: Redemption and Ruin [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demon!Reaper, Gabe and Jack aren't together anymore, Gabe and Jack learn to be friends again, Gabe fucks a demon that looks like McCree, Gabe's hopelessly love with Jesse McCree, M/M, This universe is McReyes, demon!Sombra, friends who bone sometimes, vampire!soldier 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Reyes inhaled slowly, “what will I be?” The million dollar question, what type of monster would he become in order to save his world. He had already become a super soldier to save the world from Omnics and then what the world called a monster through his work with Blackwatch. “And what will happen to Jack?”---As he lays dying in the rubble of the Overwatch headquarters, Gabriel Reyes becomes a monster in order to save the world and Jack Morrison's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd post about how Gabe became a demon and how Jack became a vampire. You can read If It Takes Me To You before this if you want, or read this before it, but I'd hold off on reading anything else in this series before this.

The world was fire, ash, and pain. Trapped beneath the burning rubble of what was formerly the Overwatch Headquarters, Gabriel Reyes screamed in pain. His legs were ruined, crushed by a huge chunk of the ceiling. The rest of his body wasn’t faring much better, he was certain his left arm was badly broken, he was convinced he had broken his spine, and he was bleeding heavily from a gash on his forehead. He inhaled deeply, trying to get any air from the smoke surrounding him and failing miserably.

Reyes coughed, spraying blood onto the rubble around him. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer, any normal man would have been dead already, but the damn  SEP kept him alive and suffering. He whispered a faint prayer, tears leaking from his eyes. He knew what he had to do, as much as every inch of himself warned against it, he reached into the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed a small book he had taken from a Blackwatch sting years ago.

He flipped the book to a random page, slamming his bloody palm down on it and groaning in pain, “I want to make a deal.” He threw his head back and screamed as the chunk of ceiling shifted against his ruined legs. Reyes felt a hand on his chin while his vision went black, falling deep into the void, welcoming the relief from the pain it brought.

The relief was temporary as he was roughly ripped back into the world of the living, a creature made of shifting black smoke and shadows sitting on his chest. Reyes felt its intense gaze on him, though he couldn’t make out any eyes. Every few moments, its appearance would change. One minute it would be the size of a human child, the next it would have three heads, only one human and be at least eight feet tall. Reyes swallowed hard, trying to contain his panic.

“Gabriel Reyes,” the demon said, its voice was both the most wonderful thing Gabriel had ever heard and the worst. It was masculine and feminine, young and old. “You look terrible.” With a snap of its fingers, the rubble on his legs was gone and the pain dissipated.

“That’s what happens when you die,” his voice was ruined by the smoke and flames, words coming out in a rough growl.

“I suppose it is,” the demon said, still holding onto his chin. “You wanted a deal?”

Gabriel inhaled deeply, wincing in pain, “I,” he paused, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a ragged breath. “I want to make a deal with you. Give me power, whatever it takes to bring down Talon.” He swallowed as he considered the next part, he had no clue whether Jack Morrison was alive or not, but he doubted that even Morrison could have survived this. “And let me save Jack Morrison as well.”

The demon stroked Gabriel’s chin and he tried his best to hold in his shudder of repulsion at the touch. “And what do you have to offer me?” The demon asked, voice soft.

“For whatever it’s worth, my soul,” Gabriel’s eyes were dark, he felt like he had very little soul left at all. Not after what he had done for Blackwatch. The people he had assassinated, tortured, how he tried and failed to stop Talon. No matter how many things he had confessed to on Sundays, every man he killed, every failure weighed heavily on him.

“Your soul?” The demon laughed, shaking its heads -- at that moment it had two canine heads. “I have no use for souls, but service is something I need.” Its form shifted again and Reyes stifled a gasp as it solidified into a form that resembled Jesse McCree, if Jesse were made of smoke. The demon grinned, the same damn shiteating grin that McCree had and brought its head closer to Gabriel’s. “Figured this’d make things easier for ya, Boss.” Even its voice had changed into the slow southern drawl of Jesse’s.

Reyes lifted his less broken arm, hand shaking, to the demon’s face. He held his hand inches away from Jesse’s -- the demon’s face. “What do I have to do?” He asked.

\--- _Two months earlier_ \---

“I’m out,” McCree said as he barged into Gabriel’s office. “I joined because I had no choice, stayed because we were doin’ good, but we ain’t doing good no more.” He shook his head slowly, lips tight around his cigar.

“We’re still doing good, McCree,” Gabriel replied. “It’s just--”

“It’s just what, Gabe?” McCree asked.

“Classified,” Gabriel responded, exhaling slowly through his nose. “Things are bad, I know, but I can’t explain right now.”

“Can’t explain or don’t want to explain?” Hurt colored McCree’s face. “I’m your number two, Gabe, you’re supposed to tell me things.”

“I want to, it’s just... complicated,” Reyes sighed, taking off his beanie and running his hand along his bald scalp.

“Complicated how?” McCree asked. “Like how half of Blackwatch shuts up when I walk into the room now? Or like how we’ve become assassins for hire?”

“I’m sorry, McCree, but I can’t explain this right now.” Reyes was scowling.

“I see how it is,” McCree shook his head, chomping down on his cigar. “You’ll just be glad to get me outta the way, just like you were when Ana died. One less person to tell you to stop, one less person to try to talk any sense into you.”

“Jesus, Jesse, what?” Gabriel asked. “I grieved for Ana, same as you. We butted heads, yes, but I cared for her.”

“But you care about your ambition more,” McCree sneered, trying to cover the hurt in his eyes. “People shut up when they notice me, but I can be real sneaky like when I want to be. I’ve heard what people are talkin’ about. How you wanna take down Morrison, become the new Strike Commander.”

Gabriel swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, “I hope that I will be able to explain all of this to you one day.”

“Well that day ain’t today it seems,” McCree replied. “I can’t believe I--” he cut himself off with a sharp exhale and threw his hands up. “I thought you were better than this, Gabriel,” Jesse’s voice was quiet and filled with pain.

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Gabriel hated this, hated that the man he loved thought he was a monster, hated the role he had to play. He could barely stand Jack Morrison, they had equally hard heads that they rammed into each other too many times over Overwatch and Blackwatch for their friendship to handle, their breakup had complicated things as well, but he respected Jack. He didn’t want to kill him, he didn’t want Ana to be dead. “Give me your resignation papers, I’ll process them.” He grit his teeth, trying to will the tears gathering in his eyes away. He hadn’t expected McCree to leave. Ever since he had picked Jesse up as a punk brat from the Deadlock gang, Jesse followed him around like a lost puppy. Eventually that punk brat grew up into an adult, an adult with a heart too damn golden for the work that he did, and Gabriel began to fall in love. Jesse had followed him through everything, and now he was leaving.

“Ain’t just mine,” McCree said as he dumped a stack of papers on Gabriel’s desk. “When I mentioned I was leavin’, a bunch decided that they had enough too.” Gabriel flipped through the papers, seeing the names of some of the people he trusted the most in Blackwatch. He bit back a sigh, knowing his life was about to get a lot more complicated with most of the good leaving.

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Gabriel said softly.

“Yeah, me too,” Jesse McCree said as he walked out the door, not looking back.

\------

The demon wearing Jesse McCree’s face stroked Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb, “you won’t have to do anything you’re not used to doin’,” he said while Gabriel melted into the touch. “There’s people you’ll need to kill for me, people taking advantage of creatures like me, like what you’ll be.”

Reyes inhaled slowly, “what will I be?” The million dollar question, what type of monster would he become in order to save his world. He had already become a super soldier to save the world from Omnics and then what the world called a monster through his work with Blackwatch. “And what will happen to Jack?”

The demon stopped stroking Gabriel’s cheek, instead moving to his lips, parting them open and blowing smoke inside. Gabriel looked up in panic, trying to shake the demon off of his lips. “Shh,” the demon said, exhaling smoke. “It’s part of the process, just relax, Gabe.” Gabriel’s heart hurt at the easy tone of voice, one he didn’t think he would hear again. “As for what you’ll become, it’s easy. I’m a powerful demon, some’d call me a king. I’m gonna make you into a demon.” Gabriel’s eyes widened, but he could do nothing, he had summoned the demon, without it he was going to die. “And Jack will be turned into another creature of nightmares. I’ll leave what type as a surprise for you, Gabe,” there was McCree’s lazy grin. “Now just relax, it’ll make this easier.”

The demon’s thumb rubbed against Gabriel’s teeth and he opened his mouth. More smoke poured into his mouth and down his throat and he tried to contain his panic. The smoke was doing something, he felt his bones mending, the bloody wound on his forehead healing. Unfortunately, his dick was also painfully hard within the confines of his briefs.

“What the fuck?” He asked around the thumb in his mouth.

Jesse -- the demon’s brows knitted together. “What’s wrong?” It asked.

Gabriel was sure he was visibly blushing, “what are you doing to me?” He asked gruffly, trying to will his erection down.

The demon raised its eyebrows and smirked, “didn’t you know what you were gettin’ yourself into, Boss?”

“I was dying,” he responded. “I picked a page and prayed that that book wasn’t a pile of horseshit by some crazy satanist.”

“Well then,” the demon said, “the long and short of it is I’m an incubus, the king of ‘em, and that’s what you’re gonna become.”

“Too far in to back out now,” Gabriel said as he bit back his disgust. He would do whatever he needed to do to bring down Talon who had ruined everything he cared about. He knew he was going to become a monster, he just hadn’t anticipated it being an incubus. A sex demon. “Just, do whatever you need to do to turn me.”

“I knew I liked you,” the demon wearing Jesse’s face said, grinding against Gabriel’s dick. “What’s gonna happen is you’re gonna fuck me to complete the turn. Pretend I actually am Jesse McCree, if that makes it easier for you.”

Internally, Gabriel said fuck it, he was horny and the demon looked like Jesse, and brought the demon in for a kiss, groaning as his pants disappeared with a snap of the demon’s fingers. Smoke trickled down his throat as the demon kissed him, fueling his lust. “Jesse,” he moaned through the kiss, rutting against the demon’s ass.

“Fuck, Boss,” the demon said, grabbing hold of Gabriel’s shoulders. “Sure are fuckin’ eager, ain’t you?”

“Fuck off, McCree,” Gabriel groaned, momentarily forgetting that it was not McCree on top of him, that instead of tanned flesh gripping his shoulders, it was solidified shadow and smoke, dark and swirling. All that mattered was that it was McCree’s voice, that the shape of the body was one hundred percent Jesse McCree.

The demon grinned as it moved down Gabriel’s body, “last chance to turn back,” it purred.

“I’m doing this,” Gabriel said. “Just get on with it.” This was all the encouragement the demon needed as it wrapped its mouth, warm and wet, around Gabriel’s dick. He bit back a groan at the feeling and wove his fingers in the demon’s hair. Exhaling softly, Reyes bucked into the heat, pushing the demon’s head down at the same time. To the demon’s credit, it took Gabriel’s cock well, though that would be expected from a monster who called itself the king of incubi. “Fuck, Jesse,” Gabriel moaned, tilting his head back as the demon took him down to the hilt. The demon remained there for a few seconds, swallowing around Gabriel’s cock and then quickly raised its head off of his cock, causing Gabriel to gasp softly and tighten his grip in the demon’s hair.

“Now before you go pushin’ me back down,” the demon said, stroking a finger down Gabriel’s shaft. “Just hold on because I got something better than a blowjob planned for you.” It ran a thumb across Gabe’s leaking shaft, catching the precum and while locking eyes with Gabe, licked it off its thumb.

Reyes was about to question the demon when all of his thoughts were stopped by it planting its ass firmly on his cock. Slowly it began sliding down and Reyes began wondering how long he would be able to last. Usually he had pretty decent stamina, the SEP had a lovely side effect that gave him a healthy sexual appetite and the stamina to go along with it. However, he had never fucked a demon before. Well, fucked might have been a strong word, he was a living dildo for all he was doing to fuck the demon currently riding his dick, or rather, sitting stock still on his dick.

“Ya gonna move, Gabe, or am I gonna have to do all the work ‘round here?” It asked running the back of its hand along Gabriel’s pecs.

“You ever shut up?” Gabriel growled as he flipped the demon over onto its stomach and repositioned himself behind it.

“Maybe if you’d start fuckin’ me I wouldn’t complain.” Gabriel obliged the demon, sliding in and groaning softly at the feeling. “I ain’t gonna break,” the demon said, arching its hips back, impaling itself deeper on Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel started a brutal rhythm of fucking the demon underneath him, whose worse gradually shifted to groans and moans as Gabriel hammered into its prostate and jerked off its cock. Gabriel groaned Jesse McCree’s name as he came, hips jerking erratically. The demon followed him shortly, coming with a strangled moan.

When Gabriel pulled out, the demon tackled him once again and turned into smoke. He panicked when the smoke engulfed him, mind going to his base instincts at the sight. He tried holding his breath to keep it out of him but he felt it absorbing into him through his skin. Eventually, he gasped for air but only inhaled smoke. His eyes were wild as he tried to drag himself out of the cloud, but with each breath he took, his mind went more and more hazy until he eventually passed out.

Gabriel was unsure for how long he was passed out for, but when he awoke, his body felt different. He opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a jumbled mess of noise and he wobbled on his feet -- his hooves, he realized as he looked down.

“It’ll take a while for you to adjust,” Gabriel turned his head to look at the demon who still was wearing the face of McCree. “Congrats, you’re a demon now.” The demon snapped its fingers and Gabriel was able to see what he could only assume to be himself. He was massive and furred, he had the head of a horned black panther, massive arms, hooves, and a tail. He was covered in black fur.

Once again, Gabriel tried speaking, “what?” He managed to get out, barely understandable. It made sense, though, he figured, that since the shape of his mouth had changed, he’d have a hard time forming words.

“I’d love to stay and explain,” the demon drawled. “But I’m a very busy demon. I’ll have a associate help ya out.” It gave Gabriel a two fingered salute and a wink before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Gabriel stared blankly at the spot in the room where the demon had been moments previous. For once, he was at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected the demon to disappear as soon as he had finished turning, especially without any explanation about what Gabriel needed to fulfill his end of the bargain, let alone what he needed to do to survive.

“You look surprised,” a voice behind him said. Quickly, he spun around, wobbling slightly on his newly hooved feet. Behind him was a woman with slate gray skin, white hair, and glowing purple tattoos stretching the length of her body.

“Who are you?” Gabriel asked, words coming out slurred. His tail lashed and he clenched his fists, feeling the claws cut into the sensitive pads on the palm of his hands.

“Relax, buddy,” the woman laughed, sprinting up to him faster than any human could. “I’m here to be your oh-so-generous helper and make sure you uphold your side of the pact.” She grinned widely, showing needlelike teeth.

“You’re a demon?” Gabriel asked, he realized what a dumb question it was the moment he left his mouth. What other than a demon would come make sure he held up his end of the bargain, as well as have horns and a tail.

“Born and bred bonafide demon,” her grin stretched even wider while she bowed dramatically. “Call me Sombra.”

After a moment’s pause, Gabriel replied, “Gabriel Reyes.”

“You and I are gonna be best pals, Gabe,” she said, throwing her arm around the part of Gabriel’s body she could easily reach -- his waist. All in all her head came to almost Gabriel’s collarbone and Gabriel tried to use that height difference to intimidate her as he stared her straight in the eyes, baring his teeth slightly.

“You can call me Gabriel,” he hissed, shaking Sombra off.

“Touchy,” she tsked, throwing her hands up. “It’s almost as if you don’t want to become friends with me.”

“I don’t.”

“I’m very hurt right now, Gabe.”

Gabriel exhaled sharply, wondering if Sombra was to be his punishment from God for making a deal with a demon. He lashed his tail in annoyance as he pondered how hard exactly it would be to just kill Sombra and be done with it. Probably more trouble than it’s worth, he decided. “Explain my side of the pact more, who am I gonna be killing?” He asked finally.

“You heard of Talon? That’s a silly question, of course you have, look at this place,” Sombra replied, jumping up onto one of the fallen chunks of the ceiling and relaxing. “They’ve been taking advantage of demons and other supernaturals, vamps, wolves, I think even a unicorn or something too. Experimenting on us and forcing us to do shit for them.” She played with a sharp nail and would be the picture of casual if it were not for the disgust in her voice. “There’s other groups that are doing that too, Los Muertos is one of them. I’ve posed as a human who lost her parents in the Omnic Crisis to infiltrate them.” Briefly, she switched forms, appearing to look much more human. “The idiots took me in without question, and the way they’ve been treating the supernaturals they’ve enslaved.” She cut off with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

“Hold up,” Gabriel cut in. “What do you mean other types of supernaturals? How many types are there?”

“Well, I mentioned a few already. If there’s a monster in a myth, hell even a cryptid -- I’m pretty sure I saw Mothman at a bar a couple years back -- chances are it’s real and there’s more than one of them.” She flicked a finger and a holoscreen appeared, showcasing a few pictures. “Us demons prefer to inhabit other realms, but there’s those like myself who much prefer this one. I’m assuming you’ll be one of us as well. We’re either born like yours truly, or made through a pact like you were.” She swiped and more pictures appeared. “There’s quite a few species of werebeasts, but werewolves are the most common. All of the werebeasts are forced to shift during the full moon, but usually they can shift whenever. They’ve got some nasty tempers but it’s not bad to have a few on call to have your back. Bloodsuckers aren’t quite how the media portrays them. They’re not rock stars -- though there’s a large population in New Orleans now thanks to those books. Stay away from the New Orleans vamps, they’re assholes -- but nor are they murderers who live in castles in remote Romania. Provided they have enough blood to drink, they can go out in the sun and whatnot.”

“What else is there?” Gabriel asked, curious despite himself.

“Merfolk are pretty interesting. They rarely leave the water though, so good luck interacting with one of them. Harpies are neat too, they’ve got massive wings and nasty talons. Pretty reliable folks though. Depending on where you’re at, there’ll be a larger or smaller population of supernaturals -- pretty sure the US only has like ten wolves in it right now but there’s a pretty massive population of werecats there. We’re a pretty small community but we stick together for the most part.”

“Huh,” Gabriel said after processing this information. “What’s up with all of the differences in demons?”

“You curious why you, me, and Siddy all look so different?” Sombra asked.

“Siddy?”

“King Sidonai? The demon you summoned? The demon who is literally one of the most powerful of the demonic royalty?”

“Well, I really got lucky,” Reyes said dryly.

“You didn’t know who you were summoning?” Sombra was incredulous.

“Nope.”

“Gabe, your luck better hold out,” She hopped off of the chunk of ceiling and motioned for Gabriel to follow her.

“If I were lucky, I wouldn’t be dealing with you,” Gabriel muttered under his breath, but followed Sombra anyway. He felt like a newborn colt with how unsteady his legs were. He was unused to walking on hooved feet, it felt unnatural. Sombra took pity on Gabriel and grabbed hold of his arm to steady him, giving the firm muscle of his biceps a quick squeeze to gain her own reward from her selfless action. She was quickly shaken off with a hissed, “I can do this myself,” from Gabriel who never took kindly on people showing him pity.

“ _Relax_ , Gabe, I’m just trying to help.”

“I _don’t need_ your help!” Gabriel snapped.

“Of course you don’t,” Sombra scoffed. “You’ll be fine stumbling around this burning base like a drunk human.” When Gabriel glared at her she smirked and continued, “I wonder if you’d still refuse my help if I taught you how to shift your form to a human one.”

Gabriel snarled, waves of smoke and shadow pulsating off of him. “Teach me,” he spat.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Teach me and I won’t tear open your stomach and learn for myself what makes up a demon.”

Sombra blanched, “you wouldn’t.”

“I’ve done worse.”

“Fine, I’ll teach you how to shift forms. Just leave my beautiful body in one piece,” Sombra held her hands up. When Gabriel made no motion to speak, after a moment she said again. “As demons we have a few forms we can go between, our true forms like your cute furry self and what you see right now for me. There’s then a human form, one we can use to blend in with humans, but we usually have a tell.” She transformed and waved at the fabric covering her arms and legs. “If I didn’t have this on, you’d see pulsating, glowing tattoos all along my limbs. I’m not sure what yours will be, but it’ll be something like that. Maybe you’ll always have cute little kitty ears.” Gabriel once again snarled at her and she pouted. “ _Moving on_ ,” she continued, “there’s also an in-between stage.” She shifted again, appearing as a woman with shockingly white hair, large, pointed ears, glowing eyes, and horns, but beyond that she had normal human features.

“How do I shift?” Gabriel asked.

“That’s like a bird asking how to fly,” Sombra scoffed. “It’s as natural as breathing.”

“ _Sombra_ ,” Gabriel hissed.

“Fine, _fine_ ,” Sombra replied. “Lord, you’re grumpy.” Gabriel snarled again and she flicked him on the nose, having to stand up on her tiptoes to reach. “Calm down kitty, I’m about to teach you.”

Gabriel glared, “get on with it.”

“Think about shifting your paw hand into a human hand, think hard about it and imagine shaping smoke into the hand. For me it’s light, but Siddy’s smoke so I’d imagine you’ll be in the same boat.” She shifted her own hand in example, shifting it more slowly than she would usually so Gabriel could see how her hand became light for a moment before solidifying into flesh.

Gabriel tried it himself, concentrating hard and getting about as far as turning his hand into smoke before it all snapped back to a decidedly not human hand. He lashed his tail and hissed in frustration.

“Relax, Gabe, you’ll get it eventually,” Sombra took advantage of the new opportunity to pat Gabriel on the back, smirking when he tensed.

“Don’t patronize me,” he growled. When Sombra opened her mouth to reply, he cut her off by saying, “let’s just go find Jack so I can make sure your king upholds its end of the bargain.” He stomped off as gracefully as he could, leaving Sombra scrambling to follow him.

“Why’d I get stuck with him?” Sombra grumbled to herself under her breath. “Sombra, go infiltrate Los Muertos, Sombra, go be the fairy godmother of the grumpiest new demon ever, _Sombra, Sombra, Sombra_. I need a vacation.”

“Stop whining and hurry up,” Gabriel said firmly as he hopped over a burning chunk of wall, getting more comfortable with his hooved feet. He had to find Jack, make sure he was still alive. Gabriel blamed himself for what happened, if he had been better at rooting out the problems within Blackwatch and Overwatch then the Swiss Headquarters would still be intact. If Jack died because of his mistake, his oversight, Gabriel wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Jack, he didn’t love him anymore, not like he did in the early days when they bonded through the pain of SEP, sneaking kisses and dates whenever they could. But he didn’t hate Jack, not like he did when he was passed over for the Strike Commander position.

Gabriel exhaled sharply, trying to clear his mind. He needed to focus, not get bogged down in worry. Mercifully, Sombra was silence save for grumbled complains in Spanish -- most of them about Gabriel. He was half tempted to tell her that he was fluent, but decided engaging her wasn’t worth the headache he’d get from it.

The air was thick with smoke and ash, making Gabriel’s eyes water. Visibility was terrible, but he found that he could still breathe easily. The same couldn’t be said for Sombra as she stumbled through the room, half blind and coughing. Gabriel paused, waiting for her to catch up. When she finally got close to him, he put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

“I’m going to carry you,” he said.

“My hero,” Sombra said, coughing. “Maybe you’re more of a gentleman than I thought you were, Gabe.” When Gabriel lifted her onto his back, scowling, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and shoved her face into his neck fur. “You’re so soft,” she said contentedly.

“Say another word and I’m going to drop you.”

Sombra harrumphed but stayed quiet, instead staying busy by entangling her fingers in Gabriel’s fur. His skin pricked at the feeling, but it wasn’t altogether awful. He just hated that it was Sombra in particular who was doing it. Yet it was still better than her talking his ear off so he let her play with his fur. He regretted that, though, when after a few minutes of him running in silence, he felt her unsubtly squeeze his pecs.

He was about to berate her when he saw Jack lying on the floor, metal pipe jutting through his stomach. “Jack,” he breathed.

Weakly, Jack turned his head to face Gabriel, eyelids fluttering. His mouth opened and shut as if he was trying to say words but found himself unable to form them. Blood was dribbling down his cheek and Gabriel was afraid he was too late.

“Break the pipe but keep it in him,” Sombra said, jumping off of Gabriel’s back and flitting to where Jack laid prone. This snapped Gabriel out of his shock and back into business mode.

Gabriel rushed over to Jack and knelt down, testing the pipe that was lodged firmly in both Jack and the ground beneath it. “Stay awake for me, Jack,” he ordered as he pulled Jack up slightly on the pole, trying to get enough of a grip on the part stuck in the ground to snap it out.

“Ga-Gabriel?” Jack asked, words coming out barely above a whisper. “What happened?”

“Keep talking, Jack,” Gabriel replied, voice tense. Finally, he was able to grab enough of the pole to take it firmly between his two hands and snap it in half.

“What happened?” Jack repeated.

“Talon happened. I fucked up, Jack, I fucked up and now people are dead, Overwatch is probably dead.”

Jack turned his head to look at Gabriel, twin bloody gashes running down his face and his eyes were hazy, unfocused. “What happened to you?” He asked softly, reaching out with a shaky, blood covered hand to motion at Gabriel’s face.

“I became a monster,” Gabriel replied, voice barely above a whisper.

“Not to break up the touching reunion,” Sombra cut in. “But we need to get going, pick up your human and grab my hand, Gabe.”

“He’s not my human,” Gabriel replied.

“Oh right, your human is that cowboy, what’s his name? Joel McCree?” Sombra grinned. “You were screaming his name pretty loudly when Siddy fucked you.

“Jesse McCree,” Gabriel snapped back, then immediately slammed his mouth closed when he realized what he had said in front of Jack.

“My mistake, humans all run together for me,” Sombra said, locking elbows with Gabriel when he finally stood up, Jack cradled in his arms. “Step with me, Gabe,” she said as she took a delicate step forward and the entire world collapsed into light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns more about supernaturals, Sombra learns that Gabe's bad at dealing with feelings, and Jack learns that getting stabbed through the gut in an explosion leads nowhere good.

Gabriel felt like he was going to vomit when he left the realm of swirling light Sombra had led him into. He leaned up against a wall and panted heavily, trying to stop his head from spinning.

“Takes some time to get used to,” Sombra shrugged, letting go of his arm regretfully.

“Where are we?” Gabriel asked when the worst of the nausea was over.

“My base in Castillo,” Sombra replied, walking over to a group of monitors and plopping herself down, shifting into her human form.

“Let me follow the question up, what the hell are we doing in Mexico when Jack is dying?”

Sombra picked up a stuffed bear, “What’s that King Bug Smasher the Third?” She asked, holding the bear close to her ear. “You know it’s not nice to call guests grumpy assholes,” she reprimanded the stuffed animal.

Gabriel was unamused, “why are we in Mexico?” He asked again.

“I’ve got contacts here,” Sombra replied, laying down on her nest of pillows and holding the bear above her head. “You can’t expect a girl to know supernaturals who could save your boyfriend halfway across the world.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Gabriel snapped.

“Whatever, point is if you want your  _ friend _ who just so happens to be a  _ boy _ , which one could call a boyfriend might I add, to survive, we need to be here where I know people,” She rolled over to her side. “By the way, I appreciate big, handsome, strong men as much as the next girl, but would it kill you to put some clothes on? Your giant dick flopping around is making me uncomfortable.”

Gabriel looked down in dull shock to see that he had somehow shifted back into his human form. Without the fur covering him, he was completely nude. “Let me check my ass to see if I have any clothes stored in it,” Gabriel said dryly. He was never one to be embarrassed being naked around strangers, years in the military were to thank for that, but Sombra was obviously uncomfortable. For all her groping and comments, she was blushing heavily and trying to look anywhere but at Gabriel.

Sombra rolled her eyes and jumped up, stomping over to a closet where she dug around trying to find anything that would fit Gabriel. After a few minutes of searching, she found a pair of sweatpants an old one night stand forgot and brought them Gabriel’s way. “Put your totally not boyfriend down somewhere and put these on. They’ll probably fit.”

Gabriel’s lips tightened, but he did what Sombra said, laying Jack down gently on the floor where he moaned in pain, barely conscious. Quickly, he put the pants on. They fit, barely, the legs ended about mid-calf for him, but they would do until he was able to purchase a new set of clothes, or send Sombra out to buy them for him.

“This is almost worse,” Sombra groaned, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Maybe if you looked at my face instead of staring at my dick, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“I can’t help it, it has like a gravitational pull for my eyes that makes them land straight on it. Those tight pants make it even worse, I need to see if I have any bigger pants here that you could wear.”

Gabriel almost pointed out that he usually wore pants tighter than the sweatpants Sombra had given him, but he refrained, instead frowning deeply at Sombra. “Do you want me to claw your eyes out so you can stop staring? How about your tongue while we’re at it so you can just shut up.”

“You know, I gotta agree with King Bug Smasher the Third, you  _ are _ a grumpy asshole,” Sombra pouted as she flopped back down on her pillows and brought up a holoscreen. “It’s fitting that you have a giant dick because it matches your personality.”

“If you make another comment about the size of my penis, I’m breaking your fingers.”

Sombra grumbled something about how all beautiful bodies and big dicks were wasted on people with terrible personalities in Spanish.

“Spanish counts too, Sombra,” Gabriel replied in Spanish, watching Sombra’s face pale and her fingers pause their typing for a moment. This finally got Sombra to put a sock in it while she got back to work, furiously typing and exchanging messages with several of her contacts.

Sombra flicked a holoscreen over to Gabriel and said, “only a few of my contacts are willing to change your buddy.” She flicked her wrist and a few pictures slid past on the screen. “Siddy better give me a serious pay raise for this shit,” she muttered under her breath.

Gabriel took control of the holoscreen and began reading the profiles of the supernaturals Sombra had sent over to him. There were two vampires, a surprising amount of gorgons, one kelpie, and a lich. “What’s with all the gorgons?” He asked after reading the profile of the fourth gorgons.

“I’m like a goddess to them,” Sombra replied, flipping her hair. When she saw the unamused look in Gabriel’s eyes she continued, “that’s mostly a joke. I did some favors for them a couple thousand years back and they’ve been paying me back ever since.”

“Huh,” Gabriel replied after reading a couple more profiles, stroking his goatee. “What advantages would he get for each race?”

“All of them -- pretty much all supernaturals to be honest -- are essentially immortal. It’s one of the reasons why groups like Los Muertos and Talon try taking advantage of us. Bloodsuckers get greater strength and speed than the others, and as I mentioned earlier, provided they get enough blood, they can still go out in the sun. They also tend to have some powers of persuasion over people. Gorgons are physically the weakest of these guys, but they have incredibly strong magic, there’s also the whole stone thing which is a blessing and a curse. Kelpies can turn into horses and can survive underwater, they’re a bit less strong than vamps but might equal them in speed. Liches are almost as weak as gorgons. They’re powerful necromancers and can raise legions of the dead. Unfortunately, most of them have personalities like yours.”

Gabriel decided to let the insult slide. “Are the vampires or the kelpie closer?” He asked after a moment of consideration.

Sombra pulled up another couple of files and inspected them briefly before saying. “All of them are about a week out, but Shou’s probably the closest.” Gabriel flicked back to the file on Shou. He was an unassuming Asian man who looked like he needed a good night’s sleep. According to the profile Sombra had on him, he ran several bars for supernaturals. He tried clicking on a file in the profile whose name was blacked out, but when he clicked on it, a purple skull appeared on the holoscreen.

“Sorry, kitten, but that’s for my eyes only. Can’t let my blackmail on him get out,” Sombra winked, flicking the holoscreen in front of Gabriel closed.

“Blackmail, Sombra what the--” Gabriel was cut off by Sombra loudly interrupting him.

“Relax, sourpuss, a girl’s gotta get friends somehow.”

“You’re obviously not getting them through your personality.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“I can be plenty friendly.”

Sombra scoffed loudly and flopped down onto her nest of pillows, resting her bear on her chest and surrounding her face with holoscreens. “Whatever you say, Gabe. Now shoo, I have work to do.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance and stalked away to the far side of the room and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Exhaustion overcame him when he finally sat down and quickly he was passed out, sleeping off the stress of the day.

When he woke up, the room was dark and he found himself with a pillow under his head and a blanket draped overtop of him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, stretching. A pile of clothes and a toothbrush was laid carefully on the ground with a note on top of it. Sombra and Jack were both nowhere to be found.

He walked over to the clothes and picked up the note, reading it. It said:

_ Gabe, I’ve moved Jack to one of the bedrooms in my house (idk why you didn’t go sleep in one of those instead of just crashing on the floor but you do you. Hope you appreciated the blanket lol). I also took the liberty of buying some clothes to you that will fit better so I don’t have to keep staring at your magnum dong. _ Gabriel almost crushed the note in his hand after reading that.  _ I’ve got a blood transfusion going for Jack right now and I also removed that nasty pipe from his stomach. He’s probably got an infection and I doubt he’ll live without turning into a vamp. He’s on some pretty heavy painkillers too. The best a girl can still (lol jk I paid for them… with money that I totally got legally ;P) If this note’s still on your clothes, that means I’m still out running errands but I’ll be back before long. I’d say help yourself to the food in the fridge, but you don’t really need to eat human food anymore, I just have that to keep up appearances. You and I have some things to discuss when I’m back, so hopefully you’re well rested. _ The note was signed with a doodle of the same skull that blocked Gabriel’s access to the blackmail files on Shou.

Gabriel swapped the note for the clothes Sombra had bought for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got a good look at them, a simple black v-neck, a larger pair of sweatpants, briefs, socks, and a simple pair of sneakers. Sombra must have had the good sense to not try to pull anything cute with the clothes and make them brightly colored or have stupid shit written on them. He wished that she had thrown in a beanie, his buzzed scalp always felt naked without one. The clothes were better than nothing, though, and he quickly changed into them, folding the other sweatpants she had given him and setting them aside.

After brushing his teeth, Gabriel decided to poke around, trying to learn the layout of Sombra’s home and find Jack. Overall, her house was a fairly small two bedroom with the majority of the space being taken up by the living room that he had previously been in. He tried one of the bedroom doors and found it locked. Though the door looked flimsy, any of his attempts to force it open failed. He figured that there must be some magic keeping it shut and left it at that. The other bedroom’s door was already ajar and in there was Jack, breathing shallowly on a bed with a bag of blood slowly dripping into him. He was bandaged up neatly and looked terrible. His skin was pale and though somebody, probably Sombra, stitched up the gashes on his face, they were inflamed and red.

Gabriel pulled a chair over to sit beside Jack, lips tight. He felt guilty looking at Jack’s weak form, lying there dying in front of him. He felt himself getting twitchy like he usually did when he was unable to do anything and tried to busy himself with attempting to switch forms in his hand. He had barely more luck with it than he had earlier. Each time he felt himself getting close to  _ something _ , the smoke would snap back into the form of his human hand. He exhaled sharply in annoyance and ran a hand down his face, scowling. 

“Gabe?” Jack asked weakly, waking up.

“I’m here, Jack,” Gabriel responded, quickly turning to face Jack.

“Where are we?”

“Castillo, at the home of an…” Gabriel cut off, trying to find a word to describe Sombra. “Acquaintance,” he decided on.

“How the hell’d we get to Mexico?” Jack winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

“Do you believe in demons?”

“I mean I was raised Christian so I guess? What does that have to do with anything, though?” Jack looked at Gabriel in confusion.

“Well, I might have made a deal with a demon,” Gabriel started. “I was dying, crushed under rubble and I agreed to become a demon. My acquaintance, Sombra, is also a demon and took us to her home through some sort of demon magic.”

“I must still be dreaming,” Jack said blankly, trying to process the information.

“Unfortunately you’re awake. High on painkillers, but awake.” Gabriel was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Jack,” he said quietly.

“What for?”

“Everything,” Gabriel’s laugh was brittle. “For how we ended, for letting you nearly die because of my oversight.”

“I’m just as much to blame for how we ended, Gabe,” Jack said gently. “We both reacted badly, hurt each other a lot. I was too hardheaded to listen to you for years about the problems in Overwatch,” Jack swallowed hard. “What happened in Zurich is as much my fault as it is yours, I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did. We should have talked.”

“We’re two stupid old men, aren’t we?”

“We are,” Jack laughed quietly and drifted back into sleep. “We were stupid young men too,” he said before falling completely into sleep.

“Well that was heartwarming,” Sombra said, leaning on the door frame, inspecting her nails. “We need to talk, by the way.” She waved a hand to get Gabriel to follow her and walked off down the hall to her bedroom. Gabriel slowly got up and followed her. With a snap of her fingers, the door to her room opened revealing a neatly organized room. There were several more computers in it along with a queen sized bed completely covered in stuffed animals. 

Sombra waved to a chair for Gabriel to sit in while she jumped onto her bed, grabbing hold of and hugging a giant stuffed sloth that she displaced. “So, being the incredibly helpful, generous, and beautiful demon that I am, I gotta give you a rundown on what life’s gonna be like for you from here on out.” Lazily, she flicked a couple of fingers and holoscreen appeared in front of Gabriel. 

“I don’t know if I would consider that as much generous as it is just necessary,” Gabriel said dryly, looking at the holoscreen in front of him.

“Whatever,” Sombra said. “Point is, you need to pay attention to this stuff. Do you have a phone or computer that I could transfer this info to?”

“Once again, let me check the pocket in my asshole that I keep stuff in.”

“Point taken. I’ll hook you up with some old tech of mine later,” Sombra flicked her fingers a couple more times and text and pictures appeared on Gabriel’s screen. “If you wanna read through that, that’s the basics on incubi. The super duper basics are if you wanna stay healthy and strong, you gotta fuck a couple times a week. Both humans and non-demon supernaturals work to give you sustenance.”

“Why not demons?” Gabriel asked, reading through the documents.

“Dunno,” Sombra shrugged. “But it really doesn’t make that much of a difference. Strength-wise, as long as you keep up your weekly fuckings, you should be about on par with vamps for strength and speed and a bit less powerful than gorgons with magic, thanks to being pretty directly tied to Sid.” She flicked another screen Gabriel’s way about the basics on magic. “You’ll be specialized in a specific type, probably shadows and smoke.”

Gabriel processed this information. “What happens if I don’t?”

“You’ll get extremely tired and weak. It won’t kill you, but you’ll feel like shit. Your magic will also be at pretty much zero as well, so essentially suck it up and fuck strangers. Or Jack, you two have some history,” she grinned widely and sent over another holoscreen to Gabriel.

Gabriel blanched, “where did you get this?” On the screen were images of Jack and Gabriel from thirty years ago back in the SEP, all in various stages of PDAs.

Sombra was smug, “you’d think the government would have been more protective of images of their prized experiments.”

Gabriel scowled, “what happened thirty years ago is over. Jack and I haven’t been together since Overwatch began.” He didn’t add that he and Jack had spent most of the years since Overwatch’s formation actively hating each other’s guts. It had been only recently when the two of them acknowledged there was a greater problem in Overwatch and Blackwatch that they were able to begin to move past their breakup.

“You’re much more focused on Jesse McCree, aren’t you?” The pictures of him and Jack were replaced by what appeared to be recent images of McCree captured from security cameras. Gabriel felt his heart ache looking at the pictures.

“There’s nothing between me and McCree,” he said softly.

“I could tell you where to find him, see if there’s really nothing there,” Sombra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“I think what you’d find is a bullet between my eyes before I could say a word,” Gabriel replied. “If there was ever a chance at anything between McCree and I, it’s gone along with Overwatch.” Gabriel swallowed hard, staring at the floor. Sidonai forming itself in the shape of Jesse was the only chance to be with Jesse that Gabriel figured he would ever have. “Dreams are nice, but they’re just that.”

Sombra pursed her lips, “I doubt that’s the case,” her tone was uncharacteristically soft and Gabriel thought of the blanket she had laid on him. As aggravating as he found Sombra to be, he thought that there might be a person worth knowing underneath her layers of obnoxious and asshole. “I don’t know him, and I barely know you, but you should probably just talk to him.”

Gabriel barked out a harsh laugh, “I’ve already fucked over that chance.” 

“Are you sure you did, or is he another Jack Morrison where you don’t talk to him and ruin everything? I caught that part of your heart-to-heart, Gabe.” Sombra asked.

“I don’t need advice from you,” Gabriel snarled, digging his nails into his palms. “There’s no chance of anything good happening between me and Jesse McCree. I fucked that up like I’ve fucked every personal connection up in my life.”

“Really?” Sombra snapped in spanish. “Because to me it sounds like you do. Are you just a spoiled child who throws a temper tantrum when things don’t go your way?”

“You know _ nothing _ about me,” Gabriel snarled back. “You’re somebody who sticks her nose where it doesn’t belong, aggravating everybody she comes in contact with. I didn’t ask for your help.”

“I know enough about you,” Sombra was quiet, voice filled with tranquil fury. “Enough to know that Sidonai had made a mistake when they let you become a demon instead of letting you die.”

Gabriel snarled and threw himself at Sombra. He didn’t know when, but at some point he had shifted forms back into his true form in his rage. He slammed her into the wall, claws piercing her skin. “You’re weak, nothing but talk,” he hissed, baring his teeth.

Sombra’s eyes flashed purple as light exploded from her hand and threw Gabriel back. When he stumbled to get back onto his hooves she said, “you’re weak compared to me.” 

“ _ I’m not weak _ ,” Gabriel screamed, shadows pouring off his body. His face was contorted in rage as he faced Sombra. He threw a hard punch at Sombra, throwing her back against the wall with a thud. She crumpled to the floor but hissed something out. 

Before Gabriel could react, bands of light shot at him and entangled themselves around him. He struggled, trying to break free of them but they held tight. Sombra stood up, rubbing her fist against her bloody nose and said softly, “you’re a child used to getting everything handed to him.”

“I’ve never had anything handed to me,” Gabriel snarled. “I’ve fought and clawed my way up for everything I’ve ever earned.”

“If you say so,” Sombra said dismissively, walking out of the room. “Stay there and shift back, I’ll go set up a phone and computer for you with everything you’ll need on it.”

Gabriel shook in pure fury. “Get back here,” he screamed.

There was no response to his screaming and slowly his screams turned into loud, choking sobs. His rage had turned to empty sadness as he mourned the loss of Overwatch, the loss of any potential future with McCree, of everything he had ever known. To the world he was going to become a villain, to himself he gave up his humanity, his everything. The only things that remained were Jack who he wasn’t even sure he could consider a friend, who might not even survive, and a demon who he could barely tolerate. Eventually, the sobbing left him exhausted and he fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @smalls2233  
> I'll post chapter three when I finish it which will hopefully be within the next day or so haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse before they can get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel "feelings are for nerds" Reyes has a surprising amount of them  
> 

Gabriel was tucked into Sombra’s bed when he awoke this time, all of the stuffed animals were turned to face him. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of all of those tiny, soulless eyes staring at him.

“Your fur’s standing on end,” Sombra laughed, looking up -- or rather, down -- from her typing at him. She was currently laying on the floor with her legs vertical against the wall, Gabriel thought that there was no way in hell that that was a comfortable position to lay in. “You’re seriously so fluffy right now.”

“I was going to thank you for moving me, but I’m now guessing it was for some big joke.”

“Nah, that’s just an added benefit,” she smiled. “You feeling less grouchy now that you’ve had a cry and a nap?”

Gabriel stared at her unimpressed, “well I wasn’t going to attack you, but you’re now making me question if that was really the right choice to make.”

“Aw, I feel so loved,” Sombra put her hands over her heart and rolled over until she was propping herself up with her elbows. “If you’re not gonna attack me, I’m gonna help you figure out how to shift so get over here.” She patted the carpet in front of her a couple of times.

Gabriel stood up, fixed the covers on the bed, and then walked over to where Sombra patted the ground at and slowly, carefully lowered himself into a sitting position.

“Give me your hand,” Sombra said, holding hers out. Gabriel stuck his out and Sombra grabbed it, in his demon form, his hand absolutely dwarfed hers. It took her entire hand to wrap around a single finger of Gabriel’s. Sombra’s eyes lit up when she noticed the pads on his fingers and palm. She immediately poked at the soft pads, making Gabriel jump and pull his hand back.

“ _Sombra_ ,” he hissed. “Stay focused.”

“I can’t help it!” She protested. “They’re too cute and soft.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but returned his hand to her. She held it in both hands and said, “focus on your hand, Gabe, ignore everything else. Close your eyes if it helps.” He closed his eyes and began to focus on his hand, the pressure on it helping that focus. “Breathe slowly and think about your human hand.”

Once again, Gabriel got about as far as his hand turning into smoke before it snapped back into the furred hand. He hissed and lashed his tail in frustration.

Sombra was a surprisingly patient teacher. Though that might have been thanks to Gabriel snapping at her enough for her to realize that if she wanted to help him out, she probably shouldn’t egg him on. “Watch how I do it,” she said, holding her hand out and slowly transforming it from human to demonic slowly. She breathed slowly and starting from the tips of her fingers, it slowly turned into a cloud of swirling purple and pink light. On an exhale, the cloud began to snap in place and form itself into a clawed, slate gray hand. She repeated the process, hand going from demonic to light to human.

Gabriel tried once again, and the smoke almost solidified into a human hand, but once again it snapped back into something decidedly not human. He repeated the process about five more times, obtaining the same results. Gabriel exhaled sharply and pulled his hand back, hands clenching into fists in frustration.

“I can force a change back into human for you,” Sombra said. “That way so you can go out and interact with humans, but you’re gonna need to keep practicing until you can shift forms freely.”

“What do you need to do?” Gabriel asked.

“Ask for your forgiveness,” Sombra laughed as she quickly jumped up and planted a kiss on Gabriel’s forehead. Before he could complain, he felt himself quickly reform back into a human.

“Was the kiss necessary?” He asked.

“Not really, but you were too cute for me not to give a little kiss,” she tried planting another smooch on Gabriel’s forehead and found herself quickly shoved away.

“ _Sombra_ ,” Gabriel ground out, lips pressed into a thin line. “If you have nothing useful to do, then back off.”

Sombra said nothing in response, just winked and in a flash of light, disappeared. In her place was a pair of sunglasses, a wad of cash, and a note that read, _if you wanna go outside, wear the sunglasses. You can wave the teeth away as plastic surgery or something, but your eyes are a lot harder to disguise. Btw you might want to go find somebody to bang. There’s a bar nearby that you can check out, your phone should have directions._ Once again, the only signature was the skull. Gabriel rolled his eyes, of course Sombra hadn’t mentioned either the name of the bar or where he could find it. What else could he expect from her?

Gabriel took the note for what it was, though, a message to get the fuck out of my house for a bit. He slid the sunglasses on, pocketed the cash (trying not to think about the source of it and how legally it was obtained), and headed out, determined to just be done with whatever sex stuff being a demon entailed.

That’s how it continued for the next week, Gabriel would stay at Sombra’s base practicing shifting forms, the two would trade info about Los Muertos and Talon, Gabriel would check on Jack who was getting steadily worse by the day, and Sombra would kick him out for a bit so he’d find a lonely guy or girl at a bar to fuck. To break up the monotony, Gabriel had found a craft store and bought some yarn and knitting needles and set about knitting himself a new beanie.

“Are you serious?” Sombra asked when Gabriel arrived and pulled out the craft supplies, incredulous. “Big bad Gabriel Reyes knits for fun?”

“I also make sew and make costumes.”

“Oh my god,” Sombra’s eyes lit up. “I can’t believe this. If I give you a sewing needle and some thread could you take in some of my clothes for me?”

“Yeah sure, after I’m done with this,” Gabriel replied as he started knitting. At least sewing stuff for Sombra would eat up time so he wouldn’t be so concerned about Jack. What he hadn’t expected was for Sombra to drop at least ten shirts, five skirts, and some leggings in front of him. “When you had said some of your clothes, I didn’t think you meant your entire wardrobe.”

Sombra laughed, “entire wardrobe? Gabe that’s cute, this isn’t even a quarter of it. Be glad I’m not giving you my panties and bras.” Gabriel batted her away with a hand, holding back a laugh, when she winked.

Gabriel had gotten through making three beanies (one for himself, two for Sombra who requested one to be able to wear in her true form and one to be able to wear as a human), taking in about half of the pile of clothes Sombra had given him, and finally was able to shift forms (albeit incredibly slowly and it always left him exhausted when he did it) when Shou finally arrived.

Gabriel had been taking a nap in a chair next to Jack’s bed when Sombra’s voice woke him up. “ _Relax_ , Shou, I’m deleting some of the files like I promised.”

“I want to see you delete them,” a quiet male voice replied, Gabriel assumed that it was Shou.

“See? Deleted?”

“How many more favors will I have to do for you before you’re done with this?”

“Dunno.”

Gabriel decided then was a good time to get up and introduce himself to Shou before Sombra made Shou want to reconsider turning Jack into a vampire. He shifted forms back to his true form as Sombra had advised him to days earlier and took a moment to catch his breath before going out to meet with Sombra and Shou.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sombra said brightly when she noticed him entering the room.

“Commander Reyes,” Shou greeted, extending a hand. If he were surprised by how Gabriel looked, he didn’t show it. “Let me say first and foremost thank you for the service you had done for the world with you work in Overwatch.”

“Mention to anyone who you see here today, Shou, and these files might be all over the internet,” Sombra added in.

Gabriel grimaced, “I’m sorry for her,” he apologized as he shook Shou’s hand.

“It’s nothing I’m not used to with her,” Shou grumbled under his breath before more loudly adding. “It’s an honor for me to be able to assist you and the Strike Commander.”

Gabriel nodded, “I’m glad you’re able to help.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go begin the process for changing him,” when Gabriel made a motion to follow Shou, he was stopped. “This is something that is not appropriate for you to see as a non-vampire.”

“I understand,” Gabriel said stiffly, stopping in place. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to be followed, Shou entered Jack’s room and shut the door.

“I don’t trust him,“ Gabriel said in spanish to Sombra.

“He’s a sleazebag,” Sombra agreed, opening up a holoscreen that had a video feed of Jack’s room in it. “You’ve had dealing with his associates before.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah, he has huge organized crime ties. Human trafficking and the like.”

“Jesus, Sombra, this is the man you have turning Jack?”

“He’s the one of my contacts that would have had the smallest issue with you and Jack. When you deal with blackmail, you don’t tend to run with the most legitimate crowd,” Sombra shrugged, apologetic.

“If he makes a single wrong move, he’s going to get a front row view of Blackwatch tactics,” Gabriel said.

“Duh, why else would I have a video feed going on there? Voyeurism?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“ _Rude_ , Gabe,” Sombra punched his shoulder playfully. “I have better tastes than watching one passed out and dying old man and his sad ex boyfriend mope -- that’s you by the way.”

“Thanks, Sombra,” Gabriel said dryly.

“Anytime, partner,” she flicked another holoscreen to Gabriel, to his surprise it was all the information she had on Shou.

“Didn’t you delete most of this?” Gabriel asked as he flicked through it. Now that he had the information in front of him, disgust bubbled in his throat as he made the connections between several busts Blackwatch had done years back and Shou.

“It’s our secret,” Sombra winked at Gabriel.

“I didn’t realize he had connections with the Shimadas,” Gabriel said, stroking his goatee as he read further. “How many more--” he was cut off when Sombra grabbed his arm.

“Questions later, I think my good friend Shou is about to make a very bad decision.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but decided action was better than words at that moment. He shot up and stomped towards the door, Sombra trailing behind him.

“So Gabe,” Sombra started casually when Gabriel threw open the door. “What do you think happens to vampires who don’t keep their word?” Shou looked up, panic in his eyes, blood covering his mouth and his hand buried in Jack’s stomach. Gabriel’s tail twitched in disgust and fury.

“I can expla--” Shou was cut off as Gabriel charged forward and tore out his throat. Shou made bubbling noises, trying to form words but unable to as Gabriel rammed the bleeding, gaping hole in Shou’s neck to Jack’s mouth who, despite being thoroughly passed out, latched on and began suckling.

Shou tried to thrash away from Jack, but Gabriel held him tight, claws gouging holes in his flesh. “I think the time for explanations has long passed,” Gabriel growled in his ear, amazed that the vampire was still alive and kicking. Literally kicking, Gabriel winced as strong kicks landed on his shins, but he held tight. As Jack continued to drink, the hole in his stomach was starting to shrink shut. Bones snapped beneath Gabriel’s grip when Shou continued to try to thrash away.

“You know, Shou,” Sombra said, walking towards the three men. “All this time, I thought I was the one you were supposed to be afraid of. Looks like I misjudged that.” Shou’s jaw worked as if trying to form words and pure fury blazed in his eyes.

When Jack let go of Shou’s neck, Sombra lightly tapped Gabriel’s arm twice and he shoved Shou up against the wall. “Give me one good reason not to kill you right now,” Gabriel hissed. When the only response Shou could give was a bubbling of blood in his throat, Gabriel snarled and bit down on Shou’s shoulder, ripping away chunks of flesh and muscle. Shou’s eyes rolled back in pain and he nearly collapsed, only being held up by Gabriel’s grip on him.

Bones shattered when Gabriel threw Shou to the floor and stomped down hard on his legs, ribs, arms. Shou was convulsing on the floor, still alive, still feeling, unable to scream or beg for mercy. If it were any other situation, Gabriel would have felt pity, he was brutal and efficient but not cruel, but fury clouded his judgement and all he wanted to do was to make Shou suffer.

Gabriel’s hoof came down onto empty air and a flash of light when he went to slam it down on Shou’s head. He turned around snarling at Sombra. “I wasn’t finished.” Blood matted the fur on his muzzle and his eyes were wild in fury and rage.

“I was,” Sombra said, shaking her head. “Go get a shower or something, Jack’s going to be fine.” Gabriel calmed down some when he saw Jack breathing more evenly than he had done in days, still passed out but the formerly gaping hole in his stomach was healed into a tight scar but his hands were still shaking.

Gabriel let out a ragged breath, “I’m staying here until he wakes up.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, “it’s gonna be a couple of hours until he wakes up, Gabe. Get a shower and then go to the _panadería_ and buy me some _pan dulces_.” She waved Gabriel away with two fingers and he flicked his ears.

“Give me the money and I’m buying myself something too.”

“Grumpy,” Sombra chided,  “go in my room and get some cash out of my purse after you’ve gotten a shower.” She shook her head as she looked at the gore in the room, “look at this mess. Shou deserved it, but my poor spare bedroom didn’t.”

“I’m glad that’s what you’re concerned about, Sombra,” Gabriel said as he walked out of the room to get a shower, still trying to will his shaking hands to still and his ragged breaths to calm down.

When he got to the bathroom he shucked off his blood soaked clothes and tried to change forms, but found himself unable to. He tried again and again, but couldn’t reshape himself. His emotions were too out of whack for him to be able to gather the necessary focus. “ _Fuck_ ,” he screamed, holding himself back from punching a hole in Sombra’s bathroom wall. He bit down on his fist, tasting a mixture of his own fresh blood and the blood that was flowing through Shou’s body -- some combination of faceless strangers and Jack.

Tears joined the blood in matting his fur as he sobbed deep, heaving, ugly sobs. He had put Jack in danger. He should have followed Shou in, he should have asked Sombra about Shou’s background, he should have rooted out Talon faster, he should have told Jesse the truth, so many should haves weighed down on his shoulders. He bit down harder on his hand, trying to quell his tears, to distract himself from his thoughts. His fury with Shou had turned into a deep sadness that ached in his very core.

Gabriel cried until it felt like he had no tears left, and then cried some more. He felt so very, very far from the commander of Blackwatch at that moment. In his years with Blackwatch and Overwatch he had broken down once. After the funeral for Ana Amari, he stumbled into Jack’s private quarters, a bottle and a half of bourbon down and sobbed in Jack’s arms. He sobbed and Jack had said nothing, just cried with him. The day after, he and Jack screamed at each other as usual -- maybe even worse without Ana to buffer the two.

“Gabe?” Sombra asked gently, opening the bathroom door. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Gabriel tried for angry, he fell short and landed more at pathetic.

There was no trace of mocking on Sombra’s face as she crouched down next to him and grabbed his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s not wrong’s the better question,” Gabriel laughed bitterly. “Jack nearly died twice because of me, Sombra.”

“Jack didn’t die twice, thanks to you.”

“I’m the one who put him in those situations.”

“Did you tie him down in his office and set off the bomb?”

“I might as well have, I didn’t root out Talon in Overwatch.”

“Look, Gabe, I can’t tell you what your job description was, but I’m pretty sure ‘sole taker care of moles in Overwatch’ probably wasn’t in it.”

“I made it my job.”

“Still doesn’t make it your fault that Talon infiltrated. Talon’s good, Gabe, one man couldn’t have stopped them,” Sombra tightened her grip on Gabriel’s hand and he squeezed back.

“It’s my fault because I pushed everybody who could have helped away,” Gabriel’s voice was quiet as he bit back a sob. “I should have asked McCree to help, I shouldn’t have made him hate me.”

“I mean, yeah pushing your cute cowboy away was a fuck up, but one, I doubt he hates you, two, still doesn’t make Jack nearly dying your fault.”

“The second time’s my fault, though.”

“It’s as much my fault as it is yours, I should have vet Shou further.”

“I shouldn’t have let him go alone into the room with Jack,” Gabriel protested.

“Why are you so determined to make yourself the villain?” Sombra asked, tip of her tail flicking. “You saved Jack’s life, you tried to protect Jesse, you became a demon to save the world.”

Gabriel hissed in frustration, “it’s because I’m not good enough. I saved Jack’s life because I put it in danger, I tried to protect Jesse from something that I overlooked until it got too bad, I became a demon because I. Fucked. Up.”

“Here’s a secret nobody knows, I fuck up too sometimes, Gabe,” Sombra said. “But I don’t break down when that happens, I get up and fix my mistakes.”

“How the hell do I fix this mistake, though?”

“What do you have left to fix? Jack’s alive, Gabe, he’s not gonna die.”

“Overwatch is gone, people died, Jesse,” Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing. “Jesse probably wants to kill me, probably hates me. How the fuck do I fix any of that?”

Sombra shrugged, “you fix it by continuing to move forward and doing good. Work on one day being able to explain the truth to your cowboy.”

“How the hell are you the voice of reason right now?” Gabriel asked, chuckled softly.

“Um, because I’m always the voice of reason and constantly say smart things?’

This got Gabriel to burst out in laughter until his sides hurt. “That’s the best joke I’ve heard in decades.”

Sombra grinned, “it wasn’t a joke, Gabe.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” Gabriel scratched lightly on the back of his neck, embarrassed at his breakdown. “Thanks, Sombra,” he said quietly.

“It’s no problem, Gabe, it’s what friends are for.” Before Gabriel could protest the friends bit, she wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. “Now go get a shower,” she said as she forced a shift back to his human form.

After Gabriel shifted back, Sombra was still latched onto him for a few moments before going ramrod still. “Oh fuck,” she said, staring straight at his crotch. “I forgot that you were naked and that you have a monster dong.”

“ _Sombra_.”

“I’m sorry, but look, if I had massive tits and they were just hanging out, you’d be staring too.”

“ _Sombra_ , get out.” Gabriel’s face was flushed a dark red as he pushed the staring Sombra off of him.

“I’ll put some clothes outside the door,” Sombra was blushing more than Gabriel was, if that were possible. Her usually gray face was instead a dark purple. “Don’t forget about the bread, though.”

Gabriel shoved Sombra out of the bathroom. “I won’t forget,” he said before slamming the door shut on her face. He leaned against the door for a moment and smiled gently before hopping into the shower to day’s horrors off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I /think/ there should be only be one more chapter after this. I was gonna have this chapter be the final for this story, but I figured that it would work better split into two chapters. So next update you'll get to see how Jack feels about becoming a vampire.  
> \---  
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @smalls2233 for sunday night rants about how much better calculus is than statistics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally wakes up and things finally start looking better for Gabriel.

Hours after Gabriel’s meltdown in the bathroom, Jack finally woke up. Sombra had left with a promise to return before midnight. Gabriel had been sitting next to Jack, munching on some of the  _ pan dulces _ he had bought and reading through the news reports on the Zurich explosion. Unsurprisingly, Gabriel was already being painted as the villain, reports coming out on his soured relationship with Morrison and the dirty agents within Blackwatch. He was reading through the tenth article detailing his former relationship with Jack (in which half of the information was either untrue but based on facts or untrue and completely made up) when Jack sat up, groaning.

“Jack,” Gabriel breathed, “are you okay?”

“I need water,” Jack croaked out, voice raspy.  “My throat’s so dry.”

Gabriel paused for a moment before saying, “I don’t think water’s gonna help, Jack.”

Jack looked at Gabriel, brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“How much do you remember from when you were awake?” Gabriel asked.

“Bits and pieces,” Jack admitted. “We both blamed ourselves for Zurich, we’re in Castillo right now.” He ran a finger along the fresh scars on his face. “I don’t know if this was a dream or not, but I remember you saying something about demons.”

“Ah, that,” Gabriel exhaled. “Well, that is unfortunately tied to why water’s not gonna help you.”

“How do you mean?”

Gabriel’s jaw worked as he tried to find the words to tell Jack the truth. “You were gonna die unless I did something.” He said, looking anywhere in the room but at Jack.

“What did you do, Gabe?”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “you’re a vampire, Jack.” He said quickly.

Jack laughed, “is this a joke?” When Gabriel’s face stayed stone cold serious he added, “this  _ is _ a joke, right? Vampires aren’t real.”

“It’s not a joke,” Gabriel said quietly.

Jack frowned, “Gabe, be serious right now.”

“Jack, I’m dead serious. I’m a demon, you’re a vampire. It was the only choice I had.”

Jack stared at Gabriel, “vampires aren’t real,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Look, Gabe, I’m just going to get up and get a glass of water,” Jack said finally, standing up. He wobbled slightly, legs unused to holding his weight after the amount of time he had been laying. Gabriel stood up and grabbed hold of Jack’s waist, steadying him.

“It’s not gonna help,” Gabriel said in a warning tone.

Jack said nothing, just tightened his lips in a firm line and began to walk out of the room, determined to find the kitchen and just get a damn glass of water. Gabriel held his tongue, trying to avoid running his mouth and making things worse than they would already be when Jack snapped out of his denial. He gently led Jack to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinets for him. While Jack was at the sink, filling the glass up with water, Gabriel quickly reached into the fridge, grabbed a bag of blood, and tossed it into the microwave. Sombra didn’t tell him how she got it, but a day earlier she had gone out and came back with a mountain of bagged blood in preparation.

Jack chugged down the water in seconds and lasted just a few moments before his stomach cramped and he vomited it back up. Jack took a few breaths to calm himself before he tried to drink again, this time slower. The results were the same, he was quickly hunched over, holding his stomach in pain as he vomited the water back up onto Sombra’s floor.

He was about to try for the third time when Gabriel grabbed his arm, his grip firm but gentle. “Jack,” Gabriel said in a tone that was as firm but as gentle as his grip. “It’s not gonna work.”

“My stomach’s just not used to things being in it, it’s all,” Jack said, wiping the water off of his mouth with the back of his hand. “I just need to take it slower.”

Gabriel exhaled softly, “try this,” he handed Jack the warmed up bag of blood and pulled the glass from his hand.

Jack winced when he felt the warm bag of blood in his hand, “Gabe, is this... blood?” 

“You need to drink it,” Gabriel said.

“I’m not gonna drink fucking  _ blood _ ,” Jack’s tone was incredulous as he stared at Gabriel. For the first time, Gabriel noticed that Jack’s eyes were no longer the same baby blue that he had fallen in and out of love with what felt like a lifetime ago. Instead, they were a dark red, almost black. 

“Drink it,” Gabriel ordered, grabbing Jack’s hand holding the blood with his own.

“Fuck off, Reyes. This joke’s gone too far.”

“It’s not a joke, Jack,” Gabriel’s tone of voice was flat as he squeezed Jack’s hand.

“Yeah you’re right, joke’s are funny,” Jack ripped his hand from Gabriel’s and tried to storm away, but he was stopped by Gabriel turning into smoke and rematerializing right in front of him.

“Drink the blood, Jack,” Gabriel grabbed the bag of blood from Jack’s hand and cut a small slit in the bag, letting the blood slowly start to dribble out. It had an immediate effect on Jack whose mouth had been open to protest. Jack swallowed hard and his eyes were blown out. Almost unconsciously, he stepped forward and latched onto the bag, draining it dry in moments.

“I need more,” Jack whispered, voice unfocused and hazy and face covered in blood. He had been messy in his feeding, there was a small puddle of blood on the floor and dripping down off of his jaw. Gabriel nodded as he grabbed a couple more bags out of the fridge and threw them in the microwave. When he turned around to face Jack again, Jack was wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his palm and licking it, desperate for more.

“Here, Jack,” Gabriel said gently, handing Jack another bag, unslit this time. Jack latched onto it, fangs puncturing holes in the plastic as he drank it all. When finished with that bag, he held his hand out wordlessly to Gabriel who quickly put another bag in his hand.

About five bags later, Jack had finally drank enough for the burning in his throat to subside to a dull, ignorable pain. His chest was heaving with deep, uneven breaths and his pupils were blown as he looked to Gabriel, feeling almost drunk. “I guess I’m a vampire.”

“You’re a mess is what you are,” Gabriel replied. Jack’s face was coated in blood and his shirt was soaked in it. It looked like there was at least one bag’s worth of blood splattered on the floor underneath Jack.

“Fuck off, Gabe,” Jack said, running a tongue along his lips to get the blood there. “You should have talked to me before doing this.”

“Jack you were dying.”

“I should have been consulted.”

“I’m sorry, should I have kindly asked the massive pole stabbed through your stomach if it’d like to hold off on making you die?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, pleasant buzz of feeding fading away quickly. “What if I would have rather died than become a vampire?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Jack.”

“Is it, Gabe, or are you just justifying charging forward with no concern for how anybody else feels?”

“Are you seriously doing this right now, Jack?” Gabriel was incredulous.

“Yeah, I am because it’s always this with you.”

“And it’s always this with  _ you _ ! You’re always blaming me for everything!”

“Because you act like you’re always so fucking above it all. The rules apply to you too, Reyes, or did you forget that with Blackwatch?”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, “I’m sorry for saving your life, Morrison.”

“I bet you’re sorry that it’s me and not McCree that you could force into your stupid games.”

Gabriel snarled and threw himself at Jack, finally landing a punch on his stupid perfect face that he had been wanting to throw for decades. Jack held his jaw, staring at Gabriel with fury in his eyes, “what the  _ fuck  _ was that for?”

“What was it for? Maybe the amount of bullshit you threw at me for the last ten years in Overwatch. Or maybe it’s because you constantly throw all the blame at me. Or, maybe it’s because I saved your fucking life and you’re acting like a child.”

“ _ I didn’t ask you to save it _ ,” Jack hissed out.

“You were my  _ best friend _ , Jack, I wasn’t going to let you die.”

This shut Jack up, he clenched and unclenched his jaw, trying to find the words to say. “I didn’t think we were friends anymore,” he said after a moment.

“I don’t know what the fuck we are anymore,” Gabriel shook his head. “But you’re the best, Jack, and I need you.”

“I think I recall you calling us two stupid old men,” Jack said softly. “And that’s wrong, we’re  _ really fucking stupid _ old men.” He sighed and sat down on the ground, holding his head in his hands. “I’m,” he took a breath. “I’m glad you saved my life, Gabe. I just, I just don’t know how to process this.”

“You didn’t deserve to die that way,” Gabriel said, moving to sit down next to Jack. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him in tight. 

“You’re damn right I didn’t,” Jack said, relaxing into Gabriel’s embrace. For a moment, he was reminded of their days in the SEP when they were young, dumb, and they thought they were in love. The days before Overwatch ruined them, before he couldn’t look at Gabriel without wanting to scream. “How’d we fuck up so badly, Gabe?” He asked quietly.

“Hell if I know, Jack,” Gabe replied. “Our egos got in our way I guess.”

“Your ego is the size of a fucking planet, asshole.”

“I’m hurt, Jack.”

“Your pride can take it,” both Jack and Gabriel laughed at this. “Get up and get me another bag of blood,” Jack said after a few moments, lightly pushing Gabriel.

“You’ve got two working legs and two working arms,” Gabriel retorted, pushing Jack over. “Get it yourself.”

“Yeah, well you owe me for making me a fucking vampire,” Jack made no attempt to get up, instead he tried to wrap his legs around Gabriel’s neck in a chokehold. Gabriel dodged this and threw himself on top of Jack, attempting to pin him down.

“Loser has to get up,” Gabriel grinned. He quickly lost the grin when Jack flipped him around and suddenly, Gabriel was the one pinned.

“Yeah, so go get the blood, asshole.”

Gabriel scowled and turned into smoke. Jack yelped as he lost his balance as Gabriel was no longer underneath him and fell over. Gabriel took full advantage of this as he rematerialized behind him and tackled him, one hand wrapped around Jack’s wrists, the other around the back of his neck, forcing his face down.

“You were saying, boy scout?”

Jack scowled, “fine, just get off of me, you’re heavy.”

“I’m hurt, that’s a mean, hurtful comment,” Gabriel put his hands over his heart and flopped off of Jack dramatically, ending up on the floor, inches away from the small lake of blood. Not that where he ended up in relation to said blood mattered, he was covered in bloody handprint from his wrestling with Jack.

“What’s being a demon like?” Jack asked as he threw a couple of bags into the microwave. “If the job’s torturing souls, then I’m guessing it’s not much different than any of your previous occupations.”

Gabriel laughed, “yeah it’s not too shit. Wanna know the insane part of it?”

Jack perked up, “of course.”

“I fucked up and made a deal with an incubus.”

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

“The only fucking I’m doing is a couple times a week with random strangers in bars,” Gabriel grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re disgusting,” Jack shook his head, but he was laughing. When the microwave beeped, he held the bags in his arms and sat down next to Gabriel before tearing into another bag.

Gabriel watched in interest, “do you need a napkin or something, Jackie?” Jack grunted and Gabriel continued, “you know you’re dripping like half of the bag on the floor, right?” He yelped when Jack threw the now empty bag of blood at him.

“Do you want me to give you critiques on how you fuck, or will you let me drink in peace?”

“Like you ever complained back when we were dating,” Gabriel pursed his lips. When Jack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, Gabriel  leaned over and grabbed Jack’s jaw, holding it open while he looked at Jack’s teeth.

“What the fuck, Gabe?” Jack asked, pulling his head out of Gabriel’s grip.

“Hold still, I wanna look at your fangs,” Gabriel rammed his fingers into Jack’s mouth, prying it open and running his thumbs along the points of Jack’s elongated canines.

“Dude, get your fingers out of my mouth,” Jack said, trying to shove Gabriel back.

“Your breath fucking reeks, man,” Gabriel wrinkled his nose when he got up close to inspect Jack’s canines. “Smells like copper.”

“I wonder why that is,” Jack felt like he was at the dentist, trying to speak while fingers were in his mouth. “It’s not like I just downed a metric fuckton of blood.”

Gabriel pulled his fingers out of Jack’s mouth, “wonder how those fangs affect your blowjobs.”

“Do you have any filter at all, Gabe?”

“Can you really blame me for wondering?”

“I can blame you for saying it aloud.”

“This isn’t an answer to my query.”

“Let me go find a guy to suck off and we’ll figure it out.”

“You can suck my dick,” Gabriel offered.

“Gabe, you’re my ex.”

“I’m not asking you to go on a date with me, I’m asking you to suck my dick.”

“Well if you put it that way, it’s completely reasonable,” Jack rolled his eyes. “I guess though?” Gabriel immediately pulled his dick out, already half-hard thanks to the earlier wrestling. “How long have you had a boner?” Jack laughed.

“Take a guess,” Gabriel said. 

Jack snorted before he started to stroke Gabriel’s dick a couple of times, getting it fully erect before he licked a long stripe along the underside. Gabriel groaned and threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Fucking tease,” Gabriel said as Jack continued to only lightly touch and lick at his cock. Jack flipped Gabriel off before immediately taking his entire length down his throat, causing Gabriel to yelp in surprise. He remembered that Jack had always been able to quell his gag reflex, but he didn’t remember him being able to deepthroat this immediately.

“This new?” He asked, breathless.

Jack shrugged in response and hummed as if to say “I guess?” He began bobbing his head on Gabriel’s length, but still barely more than teasing. It took all of Gabriel’s willpower not to just take Jack for himself. Gabriel had just opened his mouth to complain when Jack swallowed down hard, instead of complaints, only a deep, needy moan came out. Jack chuckled around Gabriel’s dick at this causing Gabriel to groan even louder.

“You good if I just fuck your throat?” Gabriel asked, he had a feeling he knew Jack’s answer already, unless Jack had totally changed in the twenty something, maybe closer to thirty years it had been since their breakup.

“Yes, please,” Jack said, pulling off of Gabriel’s cock, eyes wide. Gabriel grinned as he thrust into Jack’s mouth, slowly at first, but when Jack slapped him on the side of his thighs to speed up, he started increasing the pace of his thrusts. He knew he was babbling as he fucked Jack’s throat, stringing together compliments and praise until he finally came.

“I’m coming, Jack,” was all the warning Jack got before Gabriel rammed down his mouth to the hilt, coming with a groan. Gabriel’s chest heaved when he finally pulled out. “Better than I remember,” he said after he caught his breath.

“You’re bigger than I remember,” was Jack’s response.

“Ugh don’t remind me, Sombra’s made enough comments about the size of my dick for me to want to die even looking at it.”

“I mean, you weren’t small before but Jesus, Gabe.”

“Jack I swear to God, if you mention the size of my dick again, I’m not gonna fuck you.”

“Since when was fucking me in the discussion?”

“Jack, unless you’ve changed in the last couple of decades, you were never one to just give a blowjob.”

“That’s because I was with you who is literally insatiable,” Jack huffed. “But yeah, I want you to fuck me. Take it slow, though,” he looked away, embarrassed. “It’s been a bit since I’ve gotten laid.”

Gabriel smirked, “how long is ‘a bit’ Jack?”

Jack’s lips twisted into a scowl, “I was the Strike Commander, I couldn’t just go around, sleeping with random strangers and especially not people under my command.”

Gabriel tackled Jack and put him in a headlock, “didn’t answer my question, boy scout.”

“A couple of years,” Jack finally admitted.

Gabriel made a choking noise and said, “ _ holy shit _ .” He ruffled Jack’s hair who shook him off, flustered. “I’ll take it nice and slow for you, Jackie,” he planted a kiss on Jack’s neck.

“It’s not like I haven’t had anything up my ass in years,” Jack added, trying to make himself sound better.

“I mean, I kinda figured.”

“I’m just saying, just because I haven’t gotten laid doesn’t mean that I--” 

Gabriel cut Jack off, “chill, Jack. I wouldn’t have been sleeping around if I had been in your position.”

Jack covered his eyes with his hands, “it’s just fucking embarrassing to admit to not having been laid in years.”

“Honestly? It had been ages since I had gotten laid before all this sex demon shit,” Gabriel said as he worked down Jack’s pants. “Blackwatch had been hell and I was so hung up on--” he cut himself off.

“On McCree?” Jack finished for him.

“Ugh, yeah, it’s embarrassing. Feelings are for fucking losers. Especially feelings for your subordinates.”

“Did you ever actually talk to him?” Jack asked gently.

“Jackie, as much as I’d love to talk about my feelings for Jesse McCree with you, right now the amount of sadness and regret that those feelings entail are a massive boner killer.”

“My bad, we can talk about it later.”

Gabriel groaned, “I really rather we wouldn’t talk about my feelings.”

“Dude, everybody has feelings, it’s normal and healthy to talk about them.”

“I don’t want them! Fucking take mine or something.”

“God you’re fucked up.”

“Says the man about to be fucked up by me,” Gabriel grinned, winking.

Jack kicked him in the face, “I’m about to go just jerk off somewhere if you say more of that shit”

Gabriel threw himself on top of Jack, “don’t say mean things like that,” he crooned.

Jack groaned at the sudden pressure on his painfully hard cock. “I wouldn’t if you’d make yourself useful.” He arched up, aching for more friction. A whine left his throat when Gabriel got off of him and walked away to rummage in the drawers.

“You ready for this?” Gabriel asked as he returned, small foil packet of lube in hand.

Jack rolled his eyes, “just get on with it, asshole.”

“I’ll get it on in your asshole,” Gabriel couldn’t help himself and once again, Jack kicked him square in the face. Gabriel snorted in laughter as he slicked up a finger and ran it along Jack’s ass.

“Tease,” Jack groaned out when Gabriel continued just taking his time.

“Takes one to know one,” Gabriel retorted, planting a kiss on the inside of Jack’s thigh. He finally inserted the single digit into Jack’s hole, slowly stretching him out. Jack bit down on his fist to keep himself quiet when Gabriel gradually introduced a second and then a third finger to the equation.

“I’m ready, Gabe,” Jack moaned around his fist. “Just fuck me already.”

This was all the encouragement that Gabriel needed as he pulled his fingers out slowly from Jack’s hole. Jack groaned at the sudden emptiness. Gabriel quickly filled him up, though. Or rather, he slowly filled him up, taking his time as he eased in.

“I’m not that fragile, Gabe, you can go faster,” Jack said breathlessly, his hands were around Gabriel’s waist, fingers digging into his flesh. Gabriel began to speed up gently until he was hammering into Jack. 

Gabriel was moaning out jumbled praise while Jack was beyond words underneath him. Gabriel could feel Jack clawing up his back and he bit down on Jack’s shoulder in retaliation, sharp, shark like teeth easily piercing Jack’s skin. But to his surprise, no blood trickled out of the deep bite marks he had left. 

Jack moaned even louder when Gabriel bit down on his skin once again, hips jerking erratically. “Gabe,” he moaned out, reaching down for his cock. “I’m close.”

Gabriel grabbed Jack’s hand and pinned it above his head. “Don’t touch yourself,” he whispered into Jack’s ear. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out, only a strangled groan. 

Gabriel returned to hammering into Jack’s prostate with a renewed vigor, determined to make Jack come without ever touching his dick. He and Jack had done it several times in their youth, leaving Jack an almost sobbing mess beneath him each time.

Gabriel took pleasure in seeing the usually so in control Jack Morrison coming undone in front of him, gasping and writing. He knew he wasn’t much better, for all his attempts to seem in control, he was just as much of a mess as Jack was. His chest was heaving and the praise leaving his mouth was closer to a string of garbled noises.

When Gabriel bit down on Jack’s collarbone once again, Jack was finally sent over the edge. He came with a wordless cry, nails digging into Gabriel’s skin and head thrown back. Gabriel followed him not long after, thrusting erratically and biting down hard on Jack.

Eventually, Gabriel finally pulled himself out of Jack, feeling boneless. Both he and Jack were coated in the blood that Jack had spilled in his earlier gorging. “Why’d we ever stop fucking each other?” Gabriel asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Because we were idiots,” Jack laughed, wincing as he sat up. “Why’d you bite down so hard?” He ran a finger around the wounds on his shoulder and collarbones. 

“Dunno, why’d you scratch the hell out of my back?”

“Dunno.”

Gabriel snorted as he stood up and offered a hand to Jack. Jack took it and Gabriel hoisted him up to standing. “You should probably get a shower or something, I’m gonna start cleaning up Sombra’s kitchen before she comes home and thinks I murdered somebody.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jack replied, walking stiffly. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall and to the left, don’t take up all the hot water because I feel disgusting and need a shower.”

“I could lick it off of you,” Jack offered, laughing.

“Don’t offer things that you don’t want me to take you up on,” Gabriel grinned as he shoved Jack.

“My bad,” Jack shook his head and grinned. “I’ll make sure to leave a couple of seconds of hot water for you, Gabe.”

“Don’t make me regret saving your life, asshole.”

Jack flipped Gabriel off. When Jack was finally gone, Gabriel took a look around the kitchen and groaned. Blood was literally everywhere, he was pretty sure there was some on the ceiling that he wasn’t sure it was even possible for it to have gotten there. Silently, he cursed Jack as he began the long process of cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of this fic! Gabe suffered a lot, but things got better. I'm finally gonna start working on the Recall fic now haha  
> I swear to god though, these fics keep getting longer and longer lmao  
> \---  
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @smalls2233 for me getting emotional about bluegrass and rants about why it's a severely under appreciated genre of music


End file.
